Battle For Odd Island
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: Olympia and Otis, along with 18 other agents (past and present) compete in a very special O Games. Will Odd Todd be able to defeat all the other contestants and shut down Odd Squad? This fanfic is partially based on Battle For Dream Island.
1. How It Began

One day, when Odd Squad agents Otis and Olympia got back from solving a case, an alarm sounded and the tube lobby flashed purple. O'Donnell, who was operating the tubes, knew what this meant. "The O Games are here!" she said. "The O Games?" asked Olympia. "What are the O Games?" "Every year, Odd Squad agents compete in a series of competitions," explained O'Donnell. "And the winner gets to be Ms. O for a day."

* * *

After the ringing of the bells, Ms. O made an announcement. "This year," she announced, "we will not have five contestants competing in the O Games. Instead, we will have 20!" "Why 20 instead of five?" asked Orchid. "Because, Orchid," Ms. O explained, "This year's O games are different. You see, there's this island where we store the odd things we can't fix. It's called Odd Island. I need an agent to be in charge of it." "So the winner doesn't get to be you for a day this year?" asked Octavia. "Actually, the winner does get to be me for a day," Ms. O explained. "Odd Island is an additional prize." Ms. O then walked over to a ball container. "Each ball has an agent's name written on it," she explained. "Now, since past agents are allowed to compete, Odd Todd may compete this year. But since he's a gardener now, I wouldn't worry." Ms. O picked a ball from the container and announced the name. "Agent 91, Agent Olympia!" "Yes! I get to compete in the O Games!" Olympia said excitedly. Ms. O announced another agent. "Agent 63, Agent Otis!" From there, the announcements of competing agents seemed to fly by.

"Agent 45, Agent Oona!"

"Agent 60, Dr. O!"

"Agent 52, Agent Oren!"

"Agent 34, Agent Olaf!"

"Wait a minute, isn't Olaf..." Otis began, but Oona interrupted. "Not anymore. Oscar zapped him with an un-werewolf-inator. But he still does the howling." Olaf howled to prove Oona's point. "Okay," said Otis. "Ms. O, you may continue." So Ms. O continued.

"Agent 71, Agent Octavia!"

"Agent 81, Agent Obfusco!"

"Agent 57, Agent Orchid!"

"Agent 83, my old partner, Agent O'Donahue!"

"Agent 48, Agent Ohlm!"

"Agent 61, Agent Oksana!"

"Another Agent 57, Agent Owen!"

"Aw, seriously?" said Owen. "Orchid and I have the same badge number?" "It's just a coincidence," Ms. O replied. "Anyway, moving on." She picked another agent.

"Agent 38, Agent Ocean!"

"The previous Agent 63, Agent Olive!"

"Wait, doesn't Olive run her own Squad now, along with Otto?" Olympia asked. "Yes, but before that, she worked here," Ms. O explained. "Because of that, she's still allowed to participate in the O Games." Ms. O then announced the next contestant.

"Agent 70, Agent Otto!"

"Wait a minute," said Oren. "Otto won last year's O Games. How can he compete again this year?" "With the extra prize of Odd Island, I decided to possibly let Otto compete again this year," Ms. O explained, picking another agent.

"Agent 56, Agent..."

Everyone waited for Ms. O to say the name of the agent she had just picked.

"OSCAR!"

"I had a feeling it would be him," said Agent Ori as Olive, Otto, and Oscar entered headquarters. Three spots were left. Ms. O picked another agent.

"Agent 78, Agent Onyx!"

"Agent 42, Agent Ori!"

There was one spot left. Ms. O picked the last agent to compete in the O Games.

"And Agent... 43."

Everyone gasped. "Agent 43?" said Otto. "But that's Todd!" Just then, a familiar villain entered the room. "It's _Odd_ Todd now!" he said. "But I thought you were a gardener now!" Otis exclaimed. "Ever since I held that Toastinator," Odd Todd explained, "I had a desire to get back to causing oddness! So I'm gonna play in the O Games. And I'm gonna win. And when I become Ms. O for a day and win Odd Island, I'm going to release all the odd things on Odd Island and shut down Odd Squad. FOREVER!"

"Well, Odd Todd, this year, things are different," Ms. O explained. "The 20 of you will be split into teams, and after each challenge, a member of the losing team will be voted off by the readers. Personally, I hope they vote for you." "Well, I hope they don't!" Odd Todd replied. "Anyway," said Ms. O, "let this year's O Games begin!"

* * *

Ms. O pressed a button on her remote control, sending her and the 20 contestants to the Odd Squad pool. "What are we doing here?" asked Olive. "Right now, you're standing on top of a balance beam directly above the pool," Ms. O explained. "The last two contestants to stay on the balance beam get to be team captains." "But if we fall into the pool..." Otto began, but Oscar quickly got out a gadget and zapped the contestants with it. Once they were zapped, they were all wearing swimsuits. "That's right," said Oscar, "this gadget is the Swimsuit-inator." "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Ms. O, who also got zapped with the Swimsuit-inator. "GO!"

"Let's form an alliance," Olive suggested to Otto, Olympia, and Otis. "That would do no harm," Otto replied. "What? An alliance?" said Onyx, who now had Ice Cubeitis. "I've got to join!" She raced toward the new alliance, accidentally knocking over Orchid, O'Donahue, and Octavia. "Hey guys, can I be part of your alliance?" she asked. "Why not?" asked Olive. "We can have an alliance of five!" Just then, Oona ran by, accidentally knocking over Otto and Olympia as she went. "Wow!" exclaimed Onyx. "She's such a fast runner!"

Odd Todd pushed Oksana, Oren, Olaf, and Ohlm off the balance beam. Then he threw a banana peel at Oscar, who was walking toward him. Oscar slipped on the banana peel and fell into the pool. It was now down to the final 10.

Owen picked up the banana peel. "Someone could slip on this," he said, and he tossed it behind him. Unfortunately, it landed on the balance beam, not in the pool! Ori slipped on it, falling off. Ocean fell off as well while he was trying to help Ori. The banana peel landed on the balance beam again, where Owen slipped on it! Now the banana peel was in the pool.

Oona threw ice cream from an Ice-Creaminator at Odd Todd, but she missed. "Maybe if I get closer, it'll work," she thought. So she got closer, but slipped on the partially-melted ice cream and fell into the pool. Obfusco came by and also slipped on the ice cream. "Like a rabbit lost at the beach," he said, "it looks like I'm out." It was down to the final 5: Olive, Otis, Onyx, Dr. O, and Odd Todd.

"You won't push Otis or I off, will you, Onyx?" asked Olive. "Uh, no?" replied Onyx. "She won't, BUT I WILL!" said Odd Todd, pushing off Olive and Otis. He tried to push Onyx off as well, but Onyx was one step ahead of him. She ducked, and Odd Todd ended up pushing Dr. O off the balance beam instead.

"So Onyx and Odd Todd are team captains!" Ms. O announced.

* * *

 _Remember Onyx from A Strange CondiSHAWN? In this chapter, she has Ice Cubeitis and only says recycled Ice Cube lines from Battle For Dream Island. Since she's a team captain, this won't help at all. But fortunately, she'll have a different odd disease in the next chapter._

 _In the next chapter, Onyx and Odd Todd will pick their teammates!_


	2. A-Maze-Ing Plan

"I pick Olive for my team!" Onyx announced. Her Ice Cubeitis was gone, but now she had Pin Syndrome instead. "Isn't Object CondiSHAWN weird?" Olympia asked. Odd Todd looked around. Olive was his first choice for a team member, but Onyx had picked her before he could. He chose Oscar instead. Onyx then picked Otto, and Odd Todd picked Obfusco. By the time they were done, Onyx's team had the following members: Olive, Otto, Otis, Olympia, Dr. O, Oona, Ocean, O'Donahue, and Octavia. That left Odd Todd's team with the following members: Oscar, Obfusco, Oksana, Oren, Olaf, Orchid, Owen, Ori, and Ohlm.

"Okay!" announced Ms. O when everyone was on a team. "Now topick team names." "Well," asked Odd Todd to his team, "what should our team name be?" "Good question," said Obfusco. "Anyone have an answer, my beautiful toothbrushes?" But Ms. O thought Obfusco was suggesting a name for the team. "Odd Todd, your team is the Beautiful Toothbrushes."

Meanwhile, Onyx was coming up with a whole bunch of team name ideas. "Should we be the Squishy Cherries, or maybe the Squashy Grapes? Or better yet, should our team name be Another Name? Or how about Team No-Name? What's your opinion on 'Wheel Ooze A Hole Bunch'? Bright Lights? Grand Slams? Team Chocolate? Team Vanilla? Tunes Untuned? Dancing Candles? Squeezy Foxes? Floppy Rabbits?" "I'm pretty sure those have all been done," Olive said in reply. "Aw, seriously?" asked Onyx. "Yes, seriously," said Olive. "But I have an idea: How about the Flamingo Friends? I heard Obfusco say that one before, and the other team got named after something he said, so why not?" Everyone liked it. "So your team is the Flamingo Friends," announced Ms. O.

Ms. O pressed a button on her remote control, sending herself and all the contestants outside. They were all back in their Odd Squad uniforms again (or in Odd Todd's case, his Todd Squad uniform). "The first contest," announced Ms. O, "is a maze!" She used her remote to generate the maze. "The first team with all of its members across the finish line wins," she explained. "Oh, and watch out for odd creatures that live in this maze," she added. "Odd creatures are my specialty," Ocean said in reply. "Ready, set, GO!" announced Ms. O.

Odd Todd was the first one in the maze, and he was making things look easy. But then he came across the Centigurps. "Down goes Odd Todd," said Olympia. "Not quite," replied Otto. "During last year's O Games, Odd Todd learned how to speak Centigurp. He probably still remembers how!" Otto was right. Odd Todd did still remember how to speak Centigurp, and soon the Centigurps cleared a path for him, which the others all followed.

Soon, the Flamingo Friends caught up with Odd Todd, who was blocked by a giant door, which was locked. "I don't have a key to get in," he explained. "The key to get in is back at the start," explained Otto. "Just like last year." And with that, Odd Todd headed toward the start. Otto, who had a key, used it to unlock the door. And on the other side of the door was the finish line!

"Well done, Flamingo Friends," said Ms. O, using her remote to bring the Toothbrushes to the finish line. "What just happened?" asked Oren. "Your team lost and is up for elimination," Ms. O explained. "Well," she said to the readers of this story, "what are you waiting for? VOTE!"

* * *

 _Actually, DON'T vote. Voting is over for this contest._

 _Did you notice something about the team names Onyx suggested? They're all team names from object shows. The Squishy Cherries, the Squashy Grapes, Another Name, Team No-Name, and W.O.A.H. Bunch all come from Battle For Dream Island (both seasons). The Bright Lights and the Grand Slams come from the second season of Inanimate Insanity. Team Chocolate and Team Vanilla are from Brawl of the Objects. The Tunes Untuned and the Dancing Candles are from Object Mayhem. And the Squeezy Foxes and the Floppy Rabbits are going to be the team names for my upcoming object show,_ Object Trek _. Just so you know what's coming up._

 _In the next chapter, the Toothbrush with the most votes will be eliminated._


	3. Elimination 1

Ms. O was standing on a platform, and each of the Beautiful Toothbrushes was sitting in a chair, watching her. "Welcome, Beautiful Toothbrushes, to your first elimination!" Ms. O announced. "If you're safe," she continued, "you'll get a prize. Today's prizes are seashells!" She got out a box containing nine seashells. "One of you won't get a seashell. Whoever doesn't get a seashell will be eliminated."

"I wonder who it'll be," said Owen. He looked worried.

"Well, you'll just have to find out," said Ms. O. "Now," she added, "we only received one vote."

"Oh, come on!" said Onyx in a high-pitched voice. Her odd disease was now Balloon Syndrome.

"Onyx, what are you doing here?" asked Ms. O. "You're on the other team." Onyx left. "Anyway," continued Ms. O, "Oscar is safe with no votes." She tossed Oscar a seashell. "And unfortunately for us, so is Odd Todd." She tossed another seashell to Odd Todd.

"Well, I just know I'm going to lose," said Owen, still worried.

"Owen is wrong!" announced Ms. O, tossing Owen a third seashell. "And Oksana is also safe," she added, tossing a fourth seashell to Oksana.

It was down to Oren, Olaf, Orchid, Ohlm, Ori, and Obfusco. "Oh no, Olaf!" said Oren. "Neither of us is safe yet!"

"Oren's overreacting," said Ms. O. "He and Olaf are both safe." She tossed Oren and Olaf a seashell each. "And so are Orchid and Ohlm," she added, tossing Orchid and Ohlm each a seashell. It was down to the final two: Ori and Obfusco. Ms. O announced, "And the last person safe is...

Ori! Sorry, Obfusco, but you've been eliminated with just one vote."

"Well," said Obfusco, "just like a kitten riding a bike, I may be out, but there's always the next O games."

Ms. O zapped Obfusco with her remote control, sending him back to headquarters.

* * *

"Now, we have a problem," said Ms. O. "We got no prize votes."

"What does that mean?" asked Oscar.

"It means that no one voted for someone to receive the special prize given after each elimination, or for what the special prize should be. We'll have to spin the wheel to determine both."

She pointed to a nine-slice wheel. Each of the remaining Toothbrushes had one slice.

"Whoever gets chosen by that wheel gets the special prize," Ms. O explained.

Onyx spun the wheel, which landed on Oscar's picture.

"Phew," said Oscar. "I was afraid it was going to be Odd Todd."

Ms. O zapped the wheel with her remote control. The slices on the wheel changed. There were 10 slices now, each with a different prize on it.

"Oscar, spin the wheel," explained Ms. O. "Whatever the wheel lands on will be your special prize."

So Oscar spun the wheel. It landed on "Yoylecake".

Oscar was about to eat his Yoylecake when Onyx yelled, "Oscar! Don't eat that!"

"Why not?" asked Oscar.

"If you eat it, you'll turn into metal," explained Onyx. "Weird but true."

"Well, thanks for the warning," said Oscar. "But what do I do with this Yoylecake?"

"Actually," said Ms. O, "you just might need it for the next challenge."

* * *

 _That should probably be a lesson to you. Next time, vote for someone to receive the special prize, as well as what that special prize should be. After the next contest, I'll give you some options for special prizes._

 _The next chapter will contain the next contest._


	4. Making a Splash

The next competition took place at one of the Odd Squad pools. Specifically, one of the pools filled with water. "This next challenge is going to be a diving contest!" Ms. O announced.

"But, Ms. O," said Oscar, "what about the Yoylecake I got as a prize? I don't see how it's going to help me out here."

"It could distract Onyx," Oren suggested. "With Object CondiSHAWN, Onyx takes a liking to Yoylecake. At least, that's what Dr. O tells me."

"Ah," said Oscar. "Well, it's time to use the Swimsuit-inator again."

So he zapped the contestants with the Swimsuit-inator, so they were all wearing swimsuits like they were in the balance beam contest.

"Yoylecake!" said Onyx.

"Didn't you get Bubble Syndrome before?" asked Olympia. Onyx's object disease this time was Bubble Syndrome.

"Bubble Syndrome is the only object disease that you can get multiple times," explained Dr. O. "All the other object diseases can't be caught more than once."

"Ah," said Olympia.

Ms. O then explained the rules of the contest. "You are each going to dive from this diving board into the pool. I will then rate your dive from zero to ten, ten being an excellent dive."

"Are you serious?" asked Olive. "This is the O Games. You wouldn't make it that easy, would you?"

"It's not that easy," replied Ms. O. "And the reason for that is because Agent Ohio installed an LPSTD in the pool."

"An LPSTD?" asked Otto. "Not an LPSTD! Anything but an LPSTD!" He paused for a second. "One question, Ms. O," he added. "What is an LPSTD?"

"A Laser-Powered Swimsuit Teleportation Device," Ms. O explained. "It's mainly to keep villains out of the pool if they break into headquarters. For this contest, though, it will provide more difficulty. The LPSTD, when turned on, is activated for five seconds before deactivating. It activates again every two minutes. If you are zapped by the LPSTD, your dive gets an automatic zero. But don't worry. Given the rating of this fic, I don't think anyone is going to get zapped by it today."

"Okay, then," said Otto. "Who starts?"

"We'll go in alphabetical order, so Dr. O goes first," Ms. O answered.

* * *

Well, to make a long story short, Ms. O's guess was correct. No one was zapped by the LPSTD. Not even Odd Todd. But as it turned out, the LPSTD wasn't even turned on. Anyway, Ms. O announced the winner.

"The Beautiful Toothbrushes win!" she said.

"Oh noio!" exclaimed Onyx. "Moy team is up for eloimination!"

"That's right," said Ms. O. "One of the Flamingo Friends will be voted off by the readers of this fic. Well, what are you waiting for? VOTE!"

* * *

 _No one voted, even after I extended the deadline? In that case, the contestants on the Toothbrush team will do the voting._

 _Did you see the new BFDI episode? Turns out BFDI is in its third season now. I think that may be a first for object shows._

 _In case you're wondering, the LPSTD is based on BFDI's Laser-Powered Teleportation Device (or LPTD for short), which was used in the second half of the first season of BFDI to send contestants to the TLC._

 _In the next chapter, the Toothbrushes will vote a Flamingo Friend to be eliminated._


	5. Elimination 2

"Okay, Flamingo Friends," said Ms. O, "it's been a while, but I finally got to the elimination."

Olympia checked her watch. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" she asked.

"It's almost been two months," answered Oona.

"Anyway," said Ms. O, "I'm afraid no one voted this time. But don't worry. I have a backup plan. The Beautiful Toothbrushes will vote for someone to win the special prize and for someone to be eliminated. The wheel will determine what the special prize will be."

Suddenly, the Flamingo Friends were each standing at a podium. Each podium had two buttons on it: one green and one red.

Odd Todd was the first Toothbrush to vote. He looked at each of the Flamingo Friends to decide which one to vote for. Eventually, he decided. "I vote Scribbles," he said, pressing the red button on Olive's podium.

"What?" asked Olive.

"Hold on," said Ms. O. "Odd Todd, do you want Olive to win the special prize or do you want her to be eliminated?"

"I want her to be _eliminated_!" answered Odd Todd as he pressed the green button on Onyx's podium. "The vote I gave Scribbles was a dislike. I'm giving the like to Onyx. Just look at her! She's turned ODD!"

"That's just her Object CondiSHAWN," Olympia explained.

"Aw, seriously?" said Onyx. Her odd disease this time was David Syndrome.

"Wait, likes and dislikes?" asked Otto. "I thought we were doing prize votes and elimination votes."

"It's the same thing," Olive explained. "Prize votes are the same as likes, and elimination votes are the same as dislikes."

"Okay, now that that's cleared up," said Ms. O, "it's now Agent Oscar's turn to vote."

Oscar knew who he was going to vote for. At least, who he was going to give a like to. He pressed the green button on Oona's podium. "I'm giving Oona a like because she's a scientist, like me," he said. Then he looked at O'Donahue. "Sorry, O'Donahue. I've decided to give you a dislike," he added as he pressed the red button on O'Donahue's podium.

"Onyx and Oona are at one like each," announced Ms. O. "Olive and O'Donahue are at one dislike each."

Oksana was next. She gave Onyx a like and Ocean a dislike.

After Oksana, it was Oren's turn. He gave Oona a like and Olive a dislike.

Olaf was after that. He gave Otto a like and Ocean a dislike.

Orchid came next. She gave Dr. O a like and Otis a dislike.

Owen gave Otto a like and O'Donahue a dislike.

Ori gave Dr. O a like and Otis a dislike.

"This is amazing," said Ms. O. "Onyx, Oona, Otto, and Dr. O are all at two likes each, while Olive, O'Donahue, Ocean, and Otis are all at two dislikes each!"

It was all up to Agent Ohlm to decide who would win the prize for the most likes and who would be eliminated.

"Ohlm, for the like, you have to choose either Onyx, Oona, Otto, or Dr. O. And for the dislike, you have to choose either Olive, O'Donahue, Ocean, or Otis."

Ohlm thought for a moment and then he decided. He gave Onyx a like and Ocean a dislike.

"So Ocean is eliminated with three dislikes," said Ms. O, sending Ocean back to headquarters. "And Onyx, you win the prize with three likes."

"Aw, seriously?" asked Onyx as she spun the wheel to choose her prize. She ended up winning a cure for her Object CondiSHAWN.

"Yoylecake!" exclaimed Olympia. "This is excellent, Onyx!"

"Aw, seriously?"

"Olympia, you just said 'Yoylecake'," Otis pointed out. "Are you sure you don't have Object CondiSHAWN?"

"She doesn't," said Dr. O. "If she did, she'd start out with sneezing."

"Good to know," replied Otis. "But how does Onyx's prize cure her Object CondiSHAWN?"

Dr. O explained, "She has to drink it. Once she does, she'll be back to normal."

So Onyx drank the cure. Once she did, her Object CondiSHAWN was gone... but then she turned into metal.

"Oh, yeah," said Dr. O. "The cure is made from yoyleberries."

"Don't worry," said Ms. O. "I happen to have an Anti-Yoyler right here." She zapped Onyx with the Anti-Yoyler, turning her back to normal.

"Yihoo and yoylecake!" exclaimed Onyx. "No more Object CondiSHAWN!"

"Are you working on a catchphrase, Onyx?" asked Olympia.

"Yes, I am," answered Onyx.

"Well, I kinda like it," Olympia replied. Then, turning to Ms. O, she asked, "Ms. O, what's the next contest?"

"You'll find out in the next chapter," answered Ms. O.

* * *

 _So Onyx doesn't have Object CondiSHAWN anymore. I kinda wanted to cure her of that._

 _Sorry I haven't gotten to this sooner. I've been really busy._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	6. Musical Mayhem

Ms. O was finally ready for the third contest, and so she gathered the remaining 18 contestants together.

"The third contest," she announced, "is a musical chairs contest! Does anyone need the rules explained to them?"

No one raised their hands.

"Okay," said Ms. O. "So the contest can now begin!"

"Well, actually," Onyx piped up, "I had a question about..."

"GO!" Ms. O interrupted. And with that, a polka started playing.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Olive.

"Nope," answered Ms. O, and a few seconds later, the music stopped. Everyone sat down. Well, everyone except Ohlm, who didn't have a chair to sit in.

The next round began, and Oksana was eliminated.

"Wow," said Ms. O. "Two of the Toothbrushes are already out."

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Odd Todd. But then he got an idea. He took a Chair-inator gadget from Oscar and used it to make a chair to sit in during the next round. But Ms. O noticed.

"Odd Todd is automatically disqualified from this contest for cheating!" she announced.

"Oh, come on!" Odd Todd exclaimed again.

The contest went on until only Oscar and Dr. O were left.

"Only Oscar and Dr. O are left," Ms. O announced. "Which one will win for their team?"

It turned out to be Dr. O, so the Flamingo Friends won.

"The Flamingo Friends win!" announced Ms. O. "So that means the Beautiful Toothbrushes are up for elimination." Then she addressed the readers. "Well, what are you waiting for? VOTE!"

* * *

 _Yes, vote this time! Last time, I got no votes. In the reviews, like one and dislike one. Choose between Odd Todd, Oscar, Oksana, Oren, Olaf, Orchid, Owen, Ori, and Ohlm. No voting for prizes. Voting ends June 11th._

 _Onyx's question getting interrupted is a reference to Paintbrush from Inanimate Insanity._


	7. Elimination 3

It was elimination time for the Beautiful Toothbrushes again. Odd Todd was not worried. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be eliminated.

"Only one person voted. Again," said Ms. O.

"Well, one vote is better than no votes," pointed out Oscar.

"True," agreed Ms. O. "Anyway, that means one like and one dislike. Oscar, you got that one like, so you get the prize. Your prize is seeds."

"Sigh," said Oscar.

"Anyway," said Ms. O, "Oscar, Oksana, Olaf, Orchid, Owen, Ori, and Ohlm are all safe with no dislikes. It's down to Oren and Odd Todd. The last person safe with no dislikes is..."

Oren was worried. Odd Todd, on the other hand, still wasn't.

"Odd Todd," announced Ms. O. "Oren is eliminated with that one dislike."

"No!" exclaimed Oren as Ms. O sent him back to headquarters.

* * *

 _Because I keep getting so many low amounts of votes, there will be a change in the voting. Ms. O will explain it in the next chapter. See you next time!_


	8. Invisible Insanity

"The next contest," announced Ms. O, "is Invisible Tug-of-War! Also, from now on, we'll be doing the voting a little differently. Let's just say the team that loses had better be ready to cast elimination votes right after the challenge!"

"Wait, we're the ones who vote now?" asked Onyx, surprised.

"Remember how we keep getting low amounts of votes?" explained Ms. O. "This way, that won't happen."

"Good thinking," said Oksana.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Ms. O. "GO!"

And with that, the contest began. Both teams pulled as hard as they could.

Eventually, Odd Todd started complaining of invisible rope burn. Dr. O let go of the rope to help him.

Just at that moment, Odd Todd announced, "I'm cured!" He yanked the rope and won for his team, putting the Flamingo Friends up for elimination.

* * *

At the elimination, Ms. O pointed out a new addition to the elimination area: a voting booth.

"Enter that booth to cast your elimination vote," she said. "None of the other contestants will see your vote, and the contestant with the most votes will be eliminated."

All nine contestants on the Flamingo Friends cast their votes, and Ms. O displayed the results.

"Olympia, Otis, Olive, and Otto are safe with no votes," she said. "Onyx, Oona, and Octavia have one vote each. It's down to O'Donahue and Dr. O."

O'Donahue was very nervous.

"I'm very nervous," he said.

"Well, there's no need to be," said Ms. O, "since you are safe with two votes. Dr. O, you are eliminated with four votes."

"What?" asked Dr. O. "Why did you vote me off?"

"You fell for Odd Todd's trick and cost our team the win," explained Otis.

"No!" shouted Onyx. "Dr. O can't go! I was going to ask her if she'd like to join the alliance!"

"As much as I appreciate the offer, it's time for me to go. Doctor's orders. Besides, I'll be going to space in a few days, so I obviously can't be in charge of Odd Island while in space. This is Agent Onomatopoeia, otherwise known as Dr. O, signing off. What's next?" And with that, Ms. O zapped Dr. O, sending her back to headquarters.

"Remind me to throw a good-bye party for Dr. O on her last day," Olympia whispered to Otis.

* * *

 _I just saw the newest Odd Squad episodes yesterday, including the one about Dr. O's good-bye party. I also mentioned Dr. O's real name as revealed in an OddTube segment._

 _Hopefully, this new contestant voting will make the story go faster._

 _The chapter's name is a pun on Inanimate Insanity._


	9. More Centigurps, More Troubles

The remaining 16 contestants couldn't believe their eyes when they saw what Ms. O had gotten out for the next contest. Four familiar-looking containers that each held one of those round fuzzy creatures: centigurps.

"The fifth contest is the 25 Centigurp Dash!" Ms. O announced. "Each contestant must use the boxes to my right to collect no more and no less than twenty-five centigurps. The first team to have all its members do so wins. And Todd, you can use your Centigurp-speaking ability, but only if you put the centigurps in boxes afterward."

The contestants stood still, waiting for Ms. O to release the centigurps.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Ms. O as she opened the four centigurp containers. "GO!"

With that, everyone rushed toward the boxes. As Odd Todd called to the centigurps, Onyx winced. She could not afford to have her team lose again! She tried to focus on collecting centigurps as much as she possibly could.

The Toothbrushes, on the other hand, were hard at work. Knowing Todd was on their team helped them out for once, but some of them weren't too sure about him.

"I'm a bit concerned about this," Oscar said as he picked up some of the centigurps and put them in a box.

"I know what you mean, Sherman," Orchid replied. "Odd Todd is too odd."

"First of all, it's Oscar. Second of all, I have an idea. The next time we're up for elimination, we'll vote him off."

"Deal."

"I'm Olaf!" interrupted Olaf.

Meanwhile, the Flamingo Friends were so busy collecting centigurps that they were almost done! In fact, O'Donahue was the only one who hadn't finished. But it wasn't his fault. It was the centigurps' fault. Nearly every centigurp he tried to collect was heading toward Odd Todd!

Eventually, though, O'Donahue finally managed to collect 24 centigurps. He only needed one more! Unfortunately for him, Olaf was the only member of the other team still collecting centigurps by then, and he also needed one more. Olaf and O'Donahue were both headed toward a centigurp, but O'Donahue got to it first, winning for the Flamingo Friends.

* * *

At the elimination, the Beautiful Toothbrushes each cast their votes. Afterward, Ms. O displayed the votes one by one.

The first vote was for Oksana.

The second was for Ohlm.

The third was for Odd Todd.

The fourth was for Olaf.

The fifth was for Odd Todd.

The sixth was for Oksana.

The seventh was for Olaf.

The eighth vote was also for Olaf.

"The fifth contestant voted out is Olaf," Ms. O announced.

"What?" asked Oscar. "Why did you guys vote for Olaf?"

"Because he made us lose the challenge!" Owen explained.

And with that, Ms. O zapped Olaf, sending him back to headquarters.

* * *

After the elimination, Oscar was walking by the area where the last contest had taken place when he heard someone talking. He turned around and saw Odd Todd talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Well, Ms. T," Odd Todd said, "I just survived another elimination."

Oscar was confused. Who was this Ms. T that Odd Todd was talking to?

* * *

 _So another member of the Beautiful Toothbrushes was eliminated, and it wasn't Odd Todd. I bet he's hoping he stays around for the finale._

 _And for that matter, who **is** this Ms. T? Stay tuned for the next chapter, when hopefully, you'll find out!_


End file.
